glee_the_new_beginningsfandomcom-20200215-history
Season Five
Season Five of Glee: New Beginnings premiered in 2019. This is the spin-off series from Glee: New Beginnings (although credited under the same production), following the alumni of John Marshall High School and where life takes them and how glee is still influencing them along their way. This season is planned to span about 22 episodes. Main locations for this season include New York City, Los Angeles, Branson, Washington D.C., Minneapolis, and new for the series, Chicago. Cast Main Cast *Aylin Bayramoglu as Yasmin Ouda (14/22) *Adam diMarco as Frank Gloss (15/22) *Tiffany Evans as Monique Masterson (15/22) *Dylan Everett as Hunter Sinead (14/22) *Matthew "Mdot" Finley as Julian Novak (15/22) *Lily Mae Harrington as Valerie Othello (14/22) *Sam Hildestad as Talen Kepler (15/22) *Zoe Levin as Cara Barnes (15/22) *Chandler Massey as Emmett Yale (14/22) *Cymphonique Miller as Zoë McKinley (15/22) *Grace Phipps as Naomi Pettigrew (15/22) *Michael Weisman as Luke Queens (15/22) Recurring Cast Special Guest Stars *Colton Haynes as Michael Bauer (8/22) *Jamie Foxx as Roman Underwood (6/22) *J.K. Simmons as Pastor Adam Polansky (3/22) *Patina Miller as Elena Harks (2/22) *Cobie Smulders as Sonya McBride (2/22) *Taye Diggs as Ben Tremaine (1/22) *Michael Douglas as Oliver Henderson (1/22) *Whoopi Goldberg as Carmen Tibideaux (1/22) *Billy Magnussen as himself (1/22) *Rebecca McFarland as Mary Beth Carraway (1/22) *Matthew Modine as Tom Carraway (1/22) *Elizabeth Perkins as Angela Carson (1/22) Guest Stars *Cody Christian as Levi Fox (15/22) *Lindsay Pearce as Harmony Stone (15/22) *Brenton Thwaites as J.T. Becker (15/22) *Lucas Cruikshank as Preston Reynolds (14/22) *Dylan O'Brien as Dayton McIntosh (14/22) *Lucas Till as Tristan Wilson (14/22) *Greg Gorenc as Greg Johnson (13/22) *Adam Hicks as Leo Scott (13/22) *Alexis Knapp as Paige Layton (13/22) *Beth Spangler as Kelsey Ubly (13/22) *Chris Jamison as Caleb Wentworth (12/22) *Hayley Kiyoko as Kris Tremaine (12/22) *Mary Mouser as Iris Baker (12/22) *Ricky Ullman as Salem Knights (12/22) *Kara Pacitto as Amy Carraway (11/22) *Cameron Deane Stewart as Evan Maxwell (11/22) *Katelyn Pacitto as Samey Carraway (10/22) *Bryana Salaz as Maya Castillo-Ortez (10/22) *Katriz Trinidad as Carmen Aquino (10/22) *Rochelle Diamante as Nicole Sinclair (9/22) *Elizabeth Gillies as Jo Kruse (9/22) *Laura Osnes as Anna Devine (9/22) *Jedidiah Goodacre as John Anders (6/22) *Scott Hoying as Andrew Harrington (6/22) *Shannon Kook-Chun as Tsuyoshi Watanabe (6/22) *Emily Osment as Bridgette Carson (6/22) *Aubrey Peeples as Beth Memmott (6/22) *Jinhee Joung as Lucy Li (5/22) *Bridgit Mendler as Beca Fabray (5/22) *Keenan Tracey as Theo Wilcox (5/22) *Sam Tsui as Chase Cho (5/22) *Arden Cho as Zee Yang (4/22) *Avan Jogia as Topher Sullivan (4/22) *Collins Key as Felix Wilde (3/22) *Ashley de la Rosa as Cleo Mixon (1/22) *Shane Harper as Spencer Harvey (1/22) *Caroline Sunshine as Lindsey Thomas (1/22) *Marissa von Bleicken as Kylie Elliott (1/22) Spoilers This section contains spoilers for episodes that don't have a page on their own as of yet. They may be relocated to their specific page later on. 5x16 *Cara and Jo have a conflict this episode. *Maya's revenge is inacted, *This is a country music themed episode. *So Magical is sung. *Patina Miller and Michael Douglas guest star. 5x17 *Spring Break Episode *Will and Sue appear. Lindsey, Spencer, and Abbie also appear. *Julian will get in a deep situation. *Frank and Kelsey will break-up. *Harmony gets a new audition. *This is Paige's second to last appearance. *Zoe is told a hard truth about her recording contract. 5x18 *Disney Tribute 2.0 *Nicole is in this episode. *The songs featured in the episode will be: "Strangers Like Me", "I Won't Say (I'm In Love)", "Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah", "I'll Make A Man Out Of You", "Can You Feel The Love Tonight", "Poor Unfortunate Souls", "If I Didn't Have You", "Almost There", "Hawaiian Roller Coaster Ride", and "That's How You Know" 5x19 *John has a propsition for Bridgette. *Monique travels to Los Angeles. *Tsuyoshi will get a job as stunt double. *Colton Haynes will guest star, but Paige doesn't appear. *"One Last Time" will be performed by Monique. 5x20 *The truth is revealed about Andrew. *Angelina Jolie will guest star as herself. *Branson does not appear. *Patina Miller appears. *Michael Douglas appears. 5x21 *This episode is a funeral. *Laura Osnes confirmed this is her final episode. *Michael Douglas's final episode. *This is Alexis Knapp's final episode in the series due to creative differences. Colton Haynes's last appereance will also be in this episode. *Wally is back in this episode with Connor. Cleo and Kylie also appear in this episode. *Levi and Frank have their final stand-off. *The DC storyline does not appear. The Branson storyline does. *Luke receives great news in a cliffhanger. 5x22 *Wally, Connor, and Abbie are in this episode. *Will and Sue also appear. *Patina Miller appears. *We Didn't Start the Fire will be the season's final number. *A guest star plays a minister. *"Love Me Like You Do" will also be performed. Episodes Major Events * Trivia *